Currently available video data sources are capable of only providing a single data stream representing a single sequence of video images (i.e., a movie or other video program). The most prevalent example of such a single data stream system is the VCR system. Presently, prerecorded VCR tapes carry only a single data stream such that only a single movie or other recorded program can be playbacked from the tape at a given time. In addition to the limitations on the prerecorded VCR tapes, limitations to the VCR record/playback units prevent both the simultaneous recording and playback of multiple video data streams. Currently available VCR recording systems are not capable of recording onto a single tape video data from two or more simultaneously received video data streams. Further, even assuming that two or more video data streams could be simultaneously recorded onto a single tape, currently available VCR playback systems are not capable of playing back such simultaneously recorded video data streams.
The ability to simultaneously record and playback multiple video data streams using a single tape has distinct advantages. For example, different sequences of video images could be simultaneously displayed in different areas (windows) of a single display screen using data provided by a single playback unit and a single tape. In the alternative, different sequences of video images could be provided from a single tape for simultaneous display on two or more different display screens. In particular, if multiple data streams could be simultaneously recorded on a single VCR tape, "double features" could be marketed wherein two or more movies or other video programming can be provided in a single tape cassette without a substantial increase in the length of the tape.
A similar problem exists in the cable television technology. Currently, only one video data stream is provided per channel which limits the number of programs available to a consumer at a given time to the number of available channels. Of course, additional channels could be made available to provide additional program choices but these additional channels would require additional frequency bandwidth which itself is limited in availability. If however, more than one video data streams (programs) could be provided per channel, the desired additional programming choices could be provided without a corresponding increase in frequency bandwidth.
Thus the need has arisen for apparatus, systems and methods for providing multiple video data streams from a single source.